The present invention relates to the compound 3,5,5-trimethylhexanal oxime and uses thereof to alter, modify or enhance the aroma of consumable materials.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (modify, augment or enhance) fragrances too (or in) various consumable materials. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials, some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Long-lasting and substantive green, vetivert, woody, earthy, orris, minty, camphoraceous, cassis and grapefruit aromas with minty, camphoraceous, green, herbaceous, vetivert and galbanum topnotes are highly desirable in several types of perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes.
The use of oximes is well known in perfumery. Furthermore, the use of oximes is known for their value as intermediates in preparing other compounds such as nitriles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,631 issued on Sept. 5, 1989 (Sprecker, et al) discloses the genus of compounds having the structure: ##STR2## wherein N is 0 or 1 as an intermediate in producing nitriles, which nitriles are useful as perfumery ingredients.
However, U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,533 issued on Jan. 25, 1972 (Dahill) discloses the use of 3,7-dimethyloctanal oxime having the structure: ##STR3## for use in perfumery at Example VI, column 5 and Example XXIII, column 12. Furthermore, the Dahill reference claims a perfume-containing composition comprising an olfactory effective amount of an oxime of a branched chain ethylenic unsaturated hydrocarbyl aldehyde . . . having from 7-10 carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,634 issued on Apr. 12, 1977 (Lam, et al.) discloses as a chemical intermediate the compound having the structure: ##STR4##
Nothing of the prior art, however, discloses the 3,5,5-trimethylhexanal oxime having unexpected, unobvious, and advantageous organoleptic properties.